Tomorrow
by Hippielover459
Summary: Maybe she’d never see them again. Maybe she would. Only tomorrow could tell. Oneshot on how Parker Cleveland, Vanessa's sister, followered her heart and became a Follower.


**A/N: I know. This is sorta pointless and weird. But I had a really strange dream a while backso Iturned it into this. And yes, I have read most of the books. This is some where betwen Goddess of the Night and Into the Cold Fire. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me if I spelled any names wrong.**

* * *

Parker Cleveland woke with a start in a cold sweat. She sighed and leaned back against her pillows. She had that dream again.

"_More like a nightmare," _Parker sighed.

Ever since her older sister, Vanessa and herself found out they were goddess, Daughters of the Moon, she started having nightmares.

The Atrox and followers wanted her. She was the one they wanted, _needed, _more. They began pulling her away from Vanessa, Catty, Serena, Jimena and Maggie. They said they needed her power. She had the power of moving things with her mind and the power she shared with Stanton, she could dissolve into shadow. She and Stanton had met before. Many times actually. The two had become friends, an unlikely friendship, but a true one none the less. They needed her, and she knew it. They told her lies to get her to give in. And it was working.

She was slowly giving in. What could she do to help the other girls? Parker used to spend her time pondering that question, but after weeks of thinking, she gave up. She couldn't do anything to help. She didn't understand how she could help either side, but she had to do something.

She looked around her room. Her curtains rippled with the warm night breeze. She walked over to her window and looked up at the night sky. It was a new moon.

"_I could just disappear into the night. It would be simple. Just dissolve into the shadows and give in. And tomorrow I could be gone, away from all this. It wouldn't be hard. I could do it. I'm going to do it."_

She walked slowly over to her desk and took out a piece of paper. She grabbed her pen that changed colors as you wrote with it and began her letter:

_Vanny, Catty, Serena, Jimena, and Maggie,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm becoming a follower. You don't need me. I can't help you all. _

_Vanny- I love you with all my heart, but my heart is telling me this is what I need to do._

_Catty- Keep my sister out of trouble._

_Serena- Though I haven't known you long, you were still a good friend to me. Be safe._

_Jimena- Be safe. Don't get hurt. You're a fighter. Never give up._

_Maggie- I'm sorry I can't be the Goddess you want me to be. But this is whom I believe I was born to be. My heart is telling me something and I'm going to listen. I hope you all can respect my decision._

_Yours truly,  
__Parker Cleveland._

She quietly slipped into Vanessa's room and put the note on her desk, on top of her keyboard.

"Be safe," she whispered.

She stepped into her mother's room.

"Good-bye," she said softly before returning to her own room.

She stood by her open window, staring at the sky when she felt someone next to her; it was Stanton.

"So you're giving in huh?" But of course he knew the answer.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Yes," she answered, though it wasn't very necessary, "I can't do anything here.

They don't need me. I want to be a follower,"

"Are you positive?" he questioned, "Once you're a follower, there's no turning back,"

"They don't need me. I'm not even sure if the Atrox needs me. But yes, I'm positive,"

He took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and they disappeared into the night.

Parker knew, tomorrow, Vanessa would find the letter. Then she would show it to the other girls and Maggie. They would all be angry or hurt. Parker doubted they would understand. But it was her decision. This is who she was.

Tomorrow, she knew, their mother would call the police and they would classify her as a runaway. Her mother would never know what she was, or what she had become.

"_Maybe someday," _Parker thought, _"I'll come back. Or maybe I'll leave a letter to mom telling her not to worry,"_

She knew they wouldn't forgive her. Maybe they didn't have too. Maybe she'd never see them again. Maybe she would. Only tomorrow could tell.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I told you it was weird. Please review!**


End file.
